1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light patterning device and method of using same.
2. Related Art
A patterning device is used to pattern incoming light. A static patterning device can include reticles or masks. A dynamic patterning device can include an array of individually controllable elements that generate a pattern through receipt of analog or digital signals. The algorithm used to control the dynamic patterning device, so that its individually controllable elements are in a proper state to form a desired pattern, is called a rasterization algorithm or optical rasterization algorithm. Example environments for use of the patterning device can be, but are not limited to, a lithographic apparatus, a projector, a projection display apparatus, or the like.
Pattern information for the dynamic pattern generator is generated from the pattern data of the static patterning device, for instance a mask used in optical lithography. Thus, it includes all manufacturing constraints that must be taken into consideration when forming the static patterning device, as well as manufacturing constraints that must be taken into consideration when using the static patterning device for exposing a pattern on an object. In one example, capturing the pattern data of the static patterning device is done through aerial imaging of a static patterning device pattern to form pattern data, which is run through an algorithm to generate pattern data to be used by the dynamic pattern generating device. In another example, data that was used to form a pattern on the static patterning device is used to control a pattern formed by the dynamic pattern generator.
However, the dynamic pattern generator behaves differently than the static patterning device, and is not inhibited by the same constraints as the static patterning device. Further, the various types of dynamic patterning devices have different operational characteristics, which are not taken into account when using the pattern data from the static pattering device to control the dynamic patterning device. All this can lead to a reduction in effectiveness of the dynamic patterning device to form desired patterns on the object.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that are used to generate pattern data used by a dynamic patterning device, such that the pattern data is not constrained by parameters that are necessary in a static patterning device environment, but are unnecessary in a dynamic pattern device environment, possibly while taking into consideration a type of dynamic patterning device being used.